Going So Well
by BluWine
Summary: Rose laughed lightly when the man wearing a suitjacket asked her the dance the doctor simply glowered. A challenge fic from time&chips' Five First Lines Challenge. TenRose


**Title: **Going So Well  
**Rating: **PG for minor insinuation  
**Pairing: **Rose/Ten  
**Spoilers:** References to past adventures in S2  
**Author's Notes:  
**This was in response to a challenge in an LJ community, Time&Chips, called 5 lines. Basically, we were given 5 different first lines to a possible fic and we choose one and write. This was what I came up with.

First DW fic... EVER so comments would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Rose laughed lightly when the man wearing a suit-jacket asked her the dance; the doctor simply glowered. The fairy tale lights that had made everything sparkle with life made the Doctor's face darken at the sound of Rose saying yes to this humanoid alien. 

They were on Kharasymon, a planet that revolved around Betelgeuse somewhere along the 60th century. Rose had been asking for something along the lines of elegant as the destination for her 20th birthday for some time now.

"Everywhere we go, it's either a marketplace, a jungle, a quarry or a derelict spaceship. We _could_ have explored New New York like I'd asked. But of course not. We decided to stay for the hospital and left as soon as the Doctor was done with all the saving that he does best."

"I thought you loved all the places I take you," he said, rolling out from underneath the TARDIS console.

"I do." Rose scooted her chair backward so that the Doctor could have room to get up from his position. "I love our adventures."

"Then what are you moaning on about?"

"I want to see something elegant and formal. I want to go somewhere where I don't have to run for my life and I'm treated like a goddess instead of a prisoner… JUST ONCE!" she whined. "Is that really too much to ask? I mean, it _is _my birthday…"

The Doctor looked at her pouting up at him with those kissable lips of hers and he inwardly groaned. She knew exactly how to make him do what she asked. And there was her hair. That blond hair that he could almost _hear_ taunting him, mocking him, tempting him to run his fingers through and wrap around to pul—

Her hair… Her golden blond hair. Bottle blond, mind, but blond nonetheless. That's when the Doctor remembered a superfluous planet in the Orion constellation that reveled in their constant balls and parties… Where brown hair was the norm and that not so brown hair like that of his Companion's was treasured to the point of worship.

If only he'd realized how he would react to the male population's worship of Rose…

He sat there nursing a glass of luminous red wine watching as his companion was swept away from one handsome Kharasym noble man to another. Her face was grinning at the attention they were showering her and he resigned himself to a sigh.

_Well, at least, she's enjoying herself._ He tore his eyes away from how one Kharasym was touching her bare shoulder and motioned for a refill of his glass. After a moment, he felt Rose return to his side, her cheek flushed and her skin shining from the exertion of literally dancing the night away.

"I love it here…" She slipped her arm in his and smiled that beautiful smile that could make him do whatever she wanted him to do. It even made him forget his jealousy that he was sharing her with everyone else that night. "It's a wonderful birthday present." She bit her lower lip as she looked at him as he absentmindedly licked his lips of the stray drops of wine. She gulped and, at that moment, she decided that it was now or never. If the reaction wasn't what she hoped then she could say that it was only in thanks for bringing her to somewhere peaceful and nice. Rose bent her head over to the Doctor's and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

It was one of those moments where nothing else seemed to exist. It was merely Rose and the Doctor in the Universe. Rose mentally did a happy dance as he returned the kiss and she couldn't help but smile that the two year old affection she held for the Doctor was returned. The ballroom was blocked from their consciousness as the Doctor leaned in to deepen the kiss.

_Wonderful birthday present, indeed,_ Rose thought.

It took a moment to realize that the silence they were surrounded by wasn't merely because of how involving the kiss was. The ballroom really was resoundingly quiet. They broke away from each other and with their faces so close, they realized that they mirrored each other's confused expression.

"Did it just get silent all of a sudden?" he murmured. His eyebrows furrowed wondering what he may have forgotten about Kharasym culture and why they had to interrupt the first kiss he and Rose EVER had (without his or her oncoming death and a psychotically vain woman possessing her being a factor in the kiss).

She nodded. "What happened?"

They both turned to the crowd where they saw a scandalized mob with the second nobleman that Rose had danced with earlier seething at the forefront.

"What'd you do?" the Doctor murmured feeling around his jacket for his sonic screwdriver.

"What'd _I_ do? I have no idea!" Rose reached down taking her heels off getting ready to run, noting in the back of her mind that seeing her go barefoot just increased the offended murmurs ten fold. "I just danced."

"You dirty cheating BAREFOOT &$#&!" The nobleman had his finger angrily pointed at Rose. The last word was garbled in its original Kharasym. Apparently, the TARDIS deemed that word too vulgar for the Doctor's Companion.

"Well, that was uncalled for," the Doctor frowned. He understood it with or without the TARDIS's help. He looked back at Rose who looked worried but when he caught her eye, he could see the ghost of a smile. "Ready?"

"As always," she replied their hands joining, her tongue sticking out between her as she grinned in anticipation.

"On the count of three…" he said, giving her a reassuring squeeze at the fingers. "Three!" They ran for the exit, a well-dressed horde at their heels.

0000000

"… so I take his handkerchief and I was, for all intents and purposes, married to the chief noble's son," Rose clarified.

"Yes?" the Doctor stepped away from Rose wondering why she had a particularly annoyed look in her eyes.

"And in your list of warnings for this planet, ALONG with their wedding traditions, you also forgot to tell me that it was seditious to go barefoot in the imperial palace," Rose said in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes?" The Doctor took another step back.

Her head fell forward and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. In her head, she knew she couldn't fault him. The Doctor was only nearly infallible and he was bound to forget a few things every now and then. That didn't mean she wouldn't use it against him.

"That's too bad…" She sighed again and gathered her shoes up and started for the corridor. "The night was going so well especially with that kiss," she added with a flippant tone.

She heard the Doctor drop the sonic screwdriver held in hand and she held back her chortle by biting her lip.

"I was hoping to further that kiss if the night had gone along smoothly but since you didn't succeed in giving me the birthday present I asked for then I guess the reward I planned will have to be for another day," she sighed heavily again. "Good night, Doctor." She resumed walking away and she heard a noise from the man behind her.

"Uah…." the Doctor squeaked, his eyes widening at the prospect of what she implied. "Rose…" He called after her but she didn't respond. "But, Rose, it really wasn't my fault… Rose? Aww, Rose, come on….." The Doctor whined as he started going after her….


End file.
